Anything you can do (I can do better)
by FanficFantic
Summary: (After Surge)The ultimate match-Whitney against his brother. But Jake has a power Whitney can't fight. Pete said somthing that could have put Clark in danger. Number 2 in my series! REVIEW PLEASE!


Anything You Can Do (I Can Do Better)  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Smallville, or any of its characters.  
  
Whitney and his brother Jake are playing basketball in the driveway. Of course, Whitney is winning. (And has his shirt off) Jake looks worse in sports then Clark tries to look.  
  
Whitney-Come on Jake, you haven't made one shot  
  
Jake looked very resentful at the comment.  
  
Whitney-Heres the ball, I wont block you, just try to make it in  
  
Jake tries a simple shot, and misses.  
  
Whitney-Well, you're lucky you have brains.  
  
He grabs the ball and slam-dunks it.  
  
Jake-Where will that get me? You are getting a bigger scholarship then me to do what, throw some ball down a field  
  
Whitney-Jealous?  
  
Jake-No!  
  
With that we walked into the house showing much anger for Whitney. He walks into his room, and takes a look at his latest experiment. He grabs some rocks, one being a meteor rock, and puts it in a test tube. Second later it explodes all over Jake. Jake cleans it off of him.(Of course!)He grabs some rocks, a  
  
Pete's House  
  
Four guys, Pete, his brother AJ, Clark, and Jake are playing a soccer video game.  
  
AJ-Beat yall again  
  
Pete-By one shot  
  
Clark didn't need to pretend he was bad at video games, but he did. It seemed routine for him to make people think he is bad at everything.  
  
AJ-Well this is nothing, when the weather gets warmer, we will play real soccer, and I'll beat all of you  
  
Clark-You think so?  
  
Pete-Yeah man, Clark is pretty good. Once in the fourth grade he hit an unstoppable goal from the other end of the field  
  
Jake felt left out, so he added the only thing that could come to mind.  
  
Jake-I've done that  
  
Pete-HA! You have to be kidding!  
  
Jake-I'm better in sports then everyone thinks  
  
Clark-I know the feeling  
  
AJ-You Jake, good at sports?  
  
Jake-I may not be anything to Whitney, but I am still good  
  
AJ-I got to get something to drink, and when I come back, I'll beat all you guys again  
  
Pete-Grab one for me too k?  
  
AJ-Ok  
  
Jake-I'll go with you  
  
The two walk into the kitchen. AJ opens the door and Jake leans in to grab a pop with him. Jake put his whole hand on AJ's back and AJ dropped with out a word, but he was shaking.  
  
Jake-MRS. ROSS!!!! Oh my God, AJ!  
  
Clark and Pete hear this, and run up ignoring the game into the kitchen.  
  
Pete-Whats up, Holy shit!  
  
Clark-What happened?  
  
Jake-I was over here, and he just fell!  
  
Mrs. Ross walks in  
  
Mrs. Ross-OH LORD! Call 911!  
  
Clark grabs for the phone and dials up  
  
School  
  
Clark and Chloe are walking in the halls  
  
Clark-Got anything on last night?  
  
Chloe-Nothing  
  
Clark-It was weird  
  
Chloe-I hope Petes ok. Don't forget to pick up your report card  
  
Clark-Almost forgot  
  
Chloe-What would you do with out me?  
  
Lana walks up form behind  
  
Lana-Hi Clark, Chloe  
  
Chloe-Hi  
  
Clark-Hey Lana, how are you?  
  
Lana-After this report card, not do great  
  
Clark-Sorry to hear that. Look, me and Chloe have to pick up ours, I'll see you later  
  
Lana-Oh, ok  
  
Clark grabbed Chloe's arm and walked away  
  
Chloe-What was that all about?  
  
Clark-Umm -- Can I talk to you tonight at the torch? Alone?  
  
Chloe-Not even Pete?  
  
Clark-No, just us  
  
Chloe-Yeah, sure  
  
Clark-Thanks Chloe, I better go before I'm late. Bye Chloe  
  
Chloe-Bye  
  
Chloe didn't know this Clark. He totally blew off Lana, and paid some attention to her. She liked it. Lana on the other hand felt left out. She liked Clark, but wasn't allowed to show it. She liked talking to him, and liked him loving her. Was he mad at her? Over her?  
  
Kent Farm  
  
Clark walks down the steps from the loft, Mr. Kent was working on an old tractor just below.  
  
Mr. Kent-How was school?  
  
Clark-Ok  
  
Mr. Kent-Nothing happened?  
  
Clark-No dad, not funny. -- Need help?  
  
Mr. Kent-No. Sorry Clark, Anything wrong?  
  
Clark-I'm so confused, after what happened with Chloe -- I think I like her  
  
Mr. Kent-And not Lana?  
  
Clark-I still like her--  
  
Mr. Kent-Well, I'd talk to your mother about this one. I'm not the best with relationships like that  
  
Clark-Lana's Aunt?  
  
Mr. Kent-I don't want to talk about it, go talk to your mother  
  
Clark walked out of the barn, and walks into the house  
  
Clark-Mom?  
  
Mrs. Kent-Yes? Did you get your report card today?  
  
Clark-Oh, its in the loft  
  
Mrs. Kent-Well, go get it  
  
Clark looked a little annoyed to go back out, but he really didn't mind. Mean while, still in the barn Mr. Kent started the old tractor, and not thinking it would start, it took off right into the steps to the loft. Clark sees this and came running to stop it.  
  
Mr. Kent-Thanks Clark  
  
Clark-No problem  
  
Mr. Kent-Can you just put it out of the barn?  
  
Clark positioned the tractor in the middle of the isle, and very carefully he blew on the back, making it move out of the barn. A few other things moved.  
  
Clark-How's that?  
  
Mr. Kent-Impressive. I assume you have been practicing?  
  
Clark-Just a little, it's the only thing I can do sense that day you were gone  
  
Mr. Kent-Have you tried them?  
  
Clark-Yep, they just wont come back  
  
Mr. Kent-Sorry about the steps  
  
Clark-Its ok, I just need to grab my report card  
  
Mr. Kent-I'll get the ladder  
  
When Mr. Kent turned around, Clark without much effort jumped up to the first step, about eleven up.  
  
Clark-Don't bother dad  
  
Mr. Kent turned around to see Clark was already up, and coming down. Right after Clark gets down, Pete walks up to the house.  
  
Clark-Pete!  
  
Pete-Hey Clark  
  
Clark-So?  
  
Pete-His getting transferred to Metropolis, they don't know whats wrong.  
  
Clark-How is he?  
  
Pete-Well, he's paralyzed. He can't talk, can't eat...he's in bad shape.  
  
Clark-How is your mom?  
  
Pete-Ok, she is going to be in the city for the next few days, I was just going to ask you and your mom if I can stay over for a few nights. My sister is staying at one of her friends  
  
Clark-Yeah, sure! We have an extra room; I'll go clean it up for you. Wanna help?  
  
Pete-Nah, got to get my stuff packed, I'll be back later tonight though  
  
Clark-I'll be gone at six; I'm meeting Chloe at the Torch. I have to talk to her  
  
Pete-How is she on this?  
  
Clark-Not sure, but that not what I'm going to talk to her about. Pete, can you keep a secret?  
  
Pete-You like her?  
  
Clark-How did you know?  
  
Pete-You have to talk about her something non-related to the mutants of Smallville...there is only one other thing to her in life, and that's you  
  
Clark-Its just that...the other night something happened between us, and I look at her completely different now  
  
Pete-So in the right hand you have Lana, and the left you have Chloe?  
  
Clark-Don't remind me. I can't give up on Lana, but I'm not going to get her anytime soon  
  
Pete-I better get going, later Clark man, oh! And thanks  
  
Clark-No problem  
  
Clark hurries into the house to tell his mom the news, and show her his report card.  
  
Torch  
  
Lana is sitting at the computer looking at the time. Clark waits at the door, and finally walks in.  
  
Clark-Chloe?  
  
Chloe-Hey Clark, did you talk to Pete?  
  
Clark-Yeah, AJ and his mom are in Metropolis. Pete is staying with us  
  
Chloe-Oh, well I didn't come up with anything. I think I should talk to Jake  
  
Clark-Like he is going to talk  
  
Chloe-I'll pretend like I'm doing a story, an interview  
  
Clark-I'm sure he will love that  
  
There was a silence between he two.  
  
Clark-Chloe, the past few days, I've  
  
Clark stopped  
  
Chloe-Yes? -- You can't keep a secret from me  
  
Clark gives a `you wanna bet' look  
  
Clark-A few nights ago, when you bumped your head, I --  
  
Chloe-Yes  
  
Clark-I saw something  
  
Chloe-What did you see?  
  
Clark-I saw something that was familiar to me. Something that made me feel better  
  
Chloe-What was it?  
  
Chloe was waiting for the response. Clark hesitated this word, but it came.  
  
Clark-You  
  
There was another pause.  
  
Clark-I'm sorry, but when I was taking care of you, I realized how blind I must be  
  
Chloe-Don't be sorry, I feel the same way  
  
Clark-You do?  
  
Chloe-Why do you think I get mad when you talk about Lana?  
  
Clark-Jealous?  
  
Chloe-Very  
  
Clark-Remember how I was with Sean? I didn't know it then, but I was jealous at first too  
  
Chloe-So what are we going to do about this?  
  
Clark stands close to her slightly sitting on the desk.  
  
Clark-What feels right  
  
Chloe-Sounds good to me  
  
Clark wanted to kiss her. He didn't know how safe it was. He looked into her eyes and couldn't help it. The urge was love; it was to powerful to push aside. Chloe stood up, and moved even closer to him, finally getting what she wanted.  
  
Chloe-Kiss me  
  
Clark-Yes  
  
They share another kiss. Chloe was really in heaven. This kiss to her was real, and it made her feel like Jell-O. Clark had the same reaction. He was scared, but he didn't care, this felt to right.  
  
Clark grabbed her closer. Chloe knew this wasn't the place, but sure the time. She pulled his red shirt off, revealing his white undershirt, which made her go weaker. Clark felt better after nothing seemed to happen to Chloe. He slid her coat off her, and they started kissing again. Let's leave them at that, and give them some privacy. They keep it clean!  
  
Kent Farm  
  
Clark was walking in from school, and his eyes suggested that he had the best time of his life. He noticed Pete was here. He didn't know what to tell him about what happened. He would worry about that later though, he saw Lex pull in. It wasn't unusual for him to do this. Clark enjoyed his visits.  
  
Clark-Hey Lex  
  
Lex-Lana called me earlier, whats wrong?  
  
Clark-Absolutely nothing  
  
Lex-You seem a little to happy  
  
Clark-I gave up on Lana; she is just my friend now  
  
Lex-What? You can't just give up, that shows your weakness  
  
Clark-Its not like that, I have a new woman in my life  
  
Lex-Who?  
  
Clark-Chloe  
  
Lex-I thought you weren't attracted to her like that  
  
Clark-The other night...something happened, and I woke up  
  
Lex-What happened?  
  
Clark hesitated  
  
Clark-Aren't you the nosy one?  
  
Lex-Just want to get filled in. I heard about your friends' brother, is he going to be all right?  
  
Clark-We don't know  
  
Lex-That's to bad, do you know what happened?  
  
Clark-No  
  
Lex-I have to get going, I'll meet you after school at the Beanery?  
  
Clark-For what?  
  
Lex-I want to hear about you and Miss. Sullivan, your face shows you had a great time  
  
Clark-I did -- Thanks for stopping by  
  
Lex-As you put it, that's what friends are for  
  
Walk to bus stop  
  
The three are walking down the path. Chloe and Clark are close.  
  
Pete-So, what up with you to?  
  
The two just keep looking at each other, and finally Chloe puts her arm around him waist, and leans on his arm.  
  
Pete-Hello?  
  
Clark-Oh, yeah.  
  
Pete-Its about time  
  
Clark-Sorry Pete  
  
Pete-No, not that, it's about time you two get together.  
  
Clark smiles at Pete, then turns to Chloe. Chloe wanted to forget about school, and just spend the day with Clark on her side. Clark was feeling the same way, but he had more in mind. He wanted to tell her about him, again. He didn't think he could have a relationship without telling the truth all the time. He knew he couldn't tell her though.  
  
School Lunch  
  
The three are sitting; Whitney and Lana come sitting next to them.  
  
Whitney-Pete, how's your brother?  
  
Pete-Not much better  
  
Lana just kept staring at Clark and Chloe together. They seemed unusually close, and Clark seems distracted.  
  
Chloe-Whitney, do you think your brother would mind he interviewing him? I have this new story I'm working on, and --  
  
Whitney-I'm not sure, I'll go ask him  
  
Whitney had Lana by the wait, but Lana did not move.  
  
Whitney-Whats wrong?  
  
Lana-Oh, nothing, I'll be in the Torch  
  
Whitney walks away  
  
Lana-Chloe, can I see you in private?  
  
Chloe-yeah, sure  
  
As Chloe rows, Clark slid his hand down her arm. The two girls walked off to the Torch.  
  
Chloe-Yes?  
  
Lana-Are you and Clark...  
  
Chloe-Yes  
  
Lana-Oh  
  
Chloe-Are you ok?  
  
Lana-I'm fine, just...  
  
Chloe-I'm sorry Lana, I didn't mean--  
  
Lana-Oh, don't worry about it, I have Whitney. Maybe we can double date?  
  
Chloe-Yeah  
  
Lana sits down thinking she is such a fool. Chloe sat next to her.  
  
Chloe-Its not ok, is it?  
  
Lana-I don't know, why do I seem to upset?  
  
Chloe-Cause Clark is a great guy  
  
Lana-Chloe, you are a good friend  
  
Chloe-Anything I can do?  
  
Lana shook her head `no'. Right then, Whitney and Jake walk in.  
  
Jake-Hi you two, Chloe? You wanted to interview me?  
  
Chloe-Yeah lets me get my pen  
  
Jake-What about?  
  
Whitney (whisper to Lana)-Probably how jealous he is of me  
  
Jake-I'm not jealous!  
  
Chloe and Lana walk a little back and observe  
  
Whitney-yeah right! You want to be me!  
  
Jake-What! I want to be Mr. I'm so good at sports! PLEASE!  
  
Whitney-You wish you could beat me  
  
Jake-I can!  
  
Whitney-At what? A mid-term?  
  
Jake-Sports!  
  
Whitney-You have to be joking!  
  
Jake-Three sports, basketball, soccer, and football!  
  
Whitney-My three best?  
  
Jake-This weekend  
  
Whitney-Fine!  
  
Jake-Chloe, you got your story!  
  
Jake walks out; Whitney grabs Lana and leaves. Chloe writes a few things down, and threw the doorway, Clark walks in.  
  
Clark-Chloe, is everything ok?  
  
Chloe-I got a story!  
  
Clark-What happened?  
  
Chloe-Whitney and Jake were just fighting  
  
They share a brief kiss.  
  
Gym class  
  
Ron Wilson (Wrestling champ of the school) and Jake are on the floor ready to wrestle.  
  
Coach-Ron, be easy on this one?  
  
Ron-Yeah right!  
  
Coach-Get in position  
  
Jake being on top, put his hand on hi back for a brief second, and Ron fell.  
  
Coach-Are you ok?  
  
Ron-Just a little dizzy  
  
Coach-Off the mats, get a drink of water, get to the showers guys!  
  
All the guys walk to the locker room, some taking off their shirts to wipe the sweat off their faces. Ron slowly walks to the drinking fountain, Jake behind him. He notices all the guys are in now...no witnesses. When Ron takes a drink, Jake puts his hand on his shoulder, and Ron falls. Jake feels stronger, and runs into the locker room, acting like nothing happened. As one of the guys walk out, he finds and yells for help. Jake is among the boys that come out.  
  
Coach-Someone carry him, let's take him to the nurse  
  
Jake-I got him  
  
Clark was ready to take charge, but Jake got there first. He lifts him like he actually had muscle.  
  
Everyone is surprised. Jake knew his power now. He could take peoples abilities, and leave them helpless. Now he had a plan to beat Whitney.  
  
Beanery  
  
Lex is waiting for Clark, as usual on the couch.  
  
Clark-Hey Lex  
  
Lex-Clark, Another case huh?  
  
Clark-There dropping like flies  
  
Lex-Start talking  
  
Clark-Come on, your not that upset about it are you?  
  
Lex-Not really, I just tried real hard for you  
  
Clark-These things happen  
  
Lex-I know what you mean  
  
Clark-Victoria?  
  
Lex-The first time we dated, I thought she was what I wanted, but quickly I came to realize that our businesses would collide -- I broke it off.  
  
Clark-And you're back with her why?  
  
Lex-I need to keep that to myself  
  
Clark-Oh come on, I won't tell  
  
Lex-I know, your good at keeping secrets  
  
Clark-Fine, I'll talk. Me and Chloe -- shared a wonderful night last night.  
  
Lex-Clark being naughty?  
  
Clark-No!  
  
Lex-I didn't think so  
  
Lana walks threw the door  
  
Lana-Hi Lex, Clark  
  
Clark-Hey  
  
Lana-I heard about you and Chloe, its about time  
  
Clark smiles at her, making her regret saying the words more then when she said them.  
  
Clark-Did you hear about Ron?  
  
Lana-yeah, pretty weird. First AJ, now Ron  
  
Lex-I'm sure you will find who is doing this Clark, you usually do  
  
Clark-I better go, I shouldn't leave Pete at my house all alone, my parents might scare him off  
  
Lex-Bye  
  
Lana-See you Clark  
  
Clark walks out  
  
Lex-I'm sorry Lana  
  
Lana-Don't be  
  
Lex-You like him still  
  
Lana-Yes  
  
Lex-Why don't you tell him?  
  
Lana-I have Whitney  
  
Lex-You would rather have Clark  
  
Lana-He has Chloe  
  
Lex takes a sip off his drink  
  
Lex-Your only 15.  
  
Kent Farm  
  
Pete and Clark are in the kitchen, as the phone rings. Clark picks it up.  
  
Clark-Hello?  
  
Mrs. Ross-Hi, is Pete in?  
  
Clark-Yeah, hold on Mrs. Ross  
  
Clark hands the phone over, and leaves the room so Pete can talk in privacy. As the door shuts behind him, he sees Victoria looking around. Victoria hears the door, and walks to Clark.  
  
Victoria-Hi there  
  
Clark-Hi, can I help you with anything?  
  
Victoria-Yes. I'm cooking a meal for Lex tonight; I need a few things  
  
Clark-Have a list?  
  
Victoria-Yes, I do  
  
She hands him a fancy piece of paper with handwriting he could barely read it was so neat.  
  
Clark-Just wait here, I'll see what I can do  
  
Victoria-Lex was right, you are a nice guy  
  
Clark-Thanks  
  
He walked off and gathered some stuff on the list. He needed a carrying crate, and they were all gone. He knew of some extras in the storm cellar, so he ventures down there. Victoria looks at her watch, and walks to find Clark. (Impatient rich people!) Clark in the cellar passes his ship he never looked at sense the day he found out about it. He pulled its heavy blanket off, and he presses his hand on its surface. In perfect timing, Victoria walks in.  
  
Victoria-What is taking so long? Was it that complicated of an order?  
  
Clark covers the ship fast  
  
Clark-Sorry, I was a little desecrated  
  
Victoria-What was that?  
  
Clark-This? Oh, nothing  
  
Victoria-Doesn't look like nothing  
  
Clark grabbed a box and put her order in it  
  
Clark-Here you are  
  
Victoria-How much?  
  
Clark-Its for Lex, its free  
  
Victoria-That's really nice  
  
Victoria goes to grab it, but Clark carries it to the car.  
  
Victoria-Well thank you  
  
Clark-No problem  
  
Pete starts running out of the house toward Clark  
  
Victoria-I'll tell Lex you said hi?  
  
Clark-Yes, please  
  
As she leaves, Pete comes.  
  
Pete-Whose that?  
  
Clark-Lex's friend. Whats the news?  
  
Pete-He's better! He's starting to move now, and he can eat.  
  
Clark-That's great!  
  
Clark kept looking at the car. He was wondering what Victoria was going to do  
  
Basketball court  
  
Some kid is on the ground, alone. The basketball is in Jake hands. As he leaves the court, he shoots a 3 pointer and makes it.  
  
Kent Farm  
  
Clark and Pete are helping Mr. Kent fix the steps to the loft. Chloe walks up.  
  
Chloe-Hey guys, hi Clark.  
  
Clark-Hey  
  
Mr. Kent-Hi Chloe  
  
Mr. Kent walks out.  
  
Pete-Sup?  
  
Chloe-News from town, Jason Brach was found on the court...helpless  
  
Pete-There has to be a connection (beads of sweat form on Pete's forehead from thinking so hard)  
  
Clark-Who was around all of them?  
  
Chloe-I was thinking the same thing  
  
They look at each other admiringly again.  
  
Pete-Back to thinking?  
  
Clark-Sorry, but Chloe looks so good in this light  
  
Chloe blushes  
  
Clark-Jake  
  
Chloe-Excuse me?  
  
Clark-Jake  
  
Chloe-Was there when AJ, Ron...its him!  
  
Clark-Why though?  
  
Pete-Didn't you just write that story on --  
  
Chloe-Jake challenging Whitney. Looks like he got his basketball payer.  
  
Pete-What?  
  
Chloe-He is getting other peoples talents...there abilities all to him, that's why there helpless  
  
Clark-He is getting talent to beat his brother  
  
Chloe-He needs soccer and football  
  
Clark-He will probably get Whitney for football, no one is better then Whitney  
  
Chloe-And for soccer?  
  
Pete-Clark  
  
Clark-What?  
  
Pete-No, I mean you, Clark  
  
Clark-I'm not good at soccer  
  
Pete-Remember when I told Jake about the goal you made?  
  
Clark-Thanks Pete  
  
Chloe-Maybe he will forget  
  
Clark-He probably did  
  
Chloe-Stay in tonight, I don't want you getting hurt  
  
Clark-Unlikely  
  
They share another look  
  
Pete-I'm out of here, I'll grab something to eat  
  
Clark and Chloe see no one around, and again kiss (They like this!) They wrapped their arms around each other. The sun is glowing brightly. (What a happy moment)  
  
Chloe-Walk me home? It's getting dark  
  
Clark-Id love to  
  
Clark picks her up, trying to act like she is heavy, and starts out the barn. He wished he could just let her see his powers. Even though he didn't lie to today, he felt like he was by lifting her.  
  
He did not like pretending. He wanted to share this with someone, with the one. Share his REAL self. In Chloe's mind, she is happy she went on that diet.  
  
Later, on his way back from Chloe's  
  
Clark had a spring to his step. He was happy with Chloe. He was a little distracted from Jake though. His mind was on love. This walk was a little longer then the way to Lana's house. He used to get weak around Lana. Not only because of her necklace, but butterflies. It was a terrible feeling for him. With Chloe though, the butterflies are not there. She was his friend for a long time; they were comfortable talking to each other, even loving each other. Clark sees Jake walking toward the house, and Clark runs to him before he gets near the house.  
  
Clark-Jake!  
  
Jake-Clark, just the man I wanted to see  
  
Clark-I know what you're doing  
  
Jake-Then why aren't you running?  
  
Clark-Why are you doing this?  
  
Jake-To beat Whitney! He is always better then me! Soon he will look up on me, but from a hospital bed!  
  
Clark is drifting of as usual, but still listening. A good thing about him is that he can think of two things at once.  
  
Clark-Why do you want me?  
  
Jake-I don't know any soccer players, I just remembered what Pete said the other night  
  
Clark-Your getting nothing from me, or anyone else  
  
Jake-Oh? After this little match up with my brother, I'll take more, and more! I'll be a famous athlete, that would just kill Whitney  
  
Jake runs to Clark. Clark hits him across the road.  
  
Jake-What the hell? You're strong Kent! Why have you been hiding it?  
  
Clark-Give up Jake  
  
Jake-Not until I get you!  
  
Jake tries another attempt to get a hold on him. He gets his hand on Clark's chest.  
  
Jake-Its over for you Clark!  
  
Clark feels weak. He drops to his knees, with Jake's hand still on him. Jake suddenly drops with him, and like Clark, on his knees. Jake falls back, and his hand releases from Clark. Immediately, Clark gets back up. He looks at him self, and checks his vision. He seems all right. Jake on the other hand, was laying still. Clarks powers were to much for his body.  
  
Next morning-Kent Kitchen  
  
Mrs. Kent-Bye Pete, its been nice having you  
  
Pete-Thanks mom, I mean, Mrs. Kent  
  
Clark-Bye Pete, call me later?  
  
Pete-Sure, I'm out  
  
Pete walks out the door  
  
Clark-Mom?  
  
Mrs. Kent brakes the connection between her eyes and the door, and looks at Clark as she sits down at the table next to him.  
  
Mrs. Kent-Yes?  
  
Clark-Me and Chloe --  
  
Mrs. Kent-I know  
  
Clark throws her a smile.  
  
Mrs. Kent-Are you happy?  
  
Clark-Very. It's like, different with her  
  
Mrs. Kent-Its love  
  
Clark-I just wish, I could --  
  
Mrs. Kent-You can't tell her  
  
Clark-I know, but I feel so bad for lying  
  
Mrs. Kent-Its not easy for you, but it's the best thing, for both you. If she gets involved with your secret, one day it might hurt her  
  
Clark-Its just a terrible feeling  
  
Mrs. Kent-I know how you feel  
  
Clark-No, you don't!  
  
Clark was very upset and on accident his hand broke right threw the table.  
  
Clark-Mom, I'm sorry, I didn't --  
  
Mrs. Kent-Its ok Clark. Just keep talking  
  
Clark-Well, you don't know how I fell  
  
Mrs. Kent-I might not know what its like to have powers, but I do know about keeping secrets.  
  
Clark tried to put his elbows on the table, but one goes threw the hole and they laugh.  
  
Mrs. Kent-Don't worry about the table, we can get a new one  
  
Lex's Mansion  
  
Lex is sitting at his office talking on the phone as Victoria walks in.  
  
Victoria-Good morning  
  
Lex-I'll call you right back  
  
Lex hangs up the phone  
  
Lex-You slept late  
  
Victoria-Just tired from all that cooking last night  
  
Lex-It was wonderful. I can't believe you didn't pay Clark  
  
Victoria-He told me not to  
  
Lex-There in dept Victoria, you should have anyway  
  
Victoria-If it's such a big deal, why don't you give them money?  
  
Lex-I've tried, Mr. Kent is just to proud  
  
Victoria-I don't know if I mentioned this, but when he was in there storm cellar, I saw some weird -- thing  
  
Lex-Explain  
  
Victoria-Well, I don't know what it was. When he saw me walk in, he covered it really fast  
  
Lex-What did it look like?  
  
Victoria-Like some kind of capsule, its not important Lex  
  
Lex-Thank you  
  
Lex gets up and begins to leave the room  
  
Victoria-For what?  
  
Lex-For giving me something to look into. This might be the information I needed  
  
Victoria-What do you have on him?  
  
Lex turns back to look at her.  
  
Lex-He is different. 


End file.
